Cecil Tellyn
Cecil Tellyn is a Jedi Master and a former member of the new Jedi Council. Biography Cecil was born on the desert world of Tatooine. His mother worked for a moisture farmer and Cecil spent a lot of time helping her repair moisture vaporators. His father was a starship mechanic in Mos Eisley. Because of this, Cecil had a knack for working on machinery. When he was seven years old, he became known as the general "handy-man", repairing vaporators, speeders and anything else that people needed fixed. When Cecil was ten years old, his life would change forever. His father took a job from the great Jabba the Hutt, repairing a damaged hyperdrive on one of the Hutt's vessels. After the job was completed and Jabba paid for it, the ship was used to illegally smuggle some spice. The hyperdrive broke down during the run and Republic officials captured it. Jabba was enraged and hired a bounty hunter to kill Cecil's parents. Cecil was away from the homestead during the initial attack but returned just in time to see the bounty hunter kill his parents and burn his home. He salvaged what he could from the burning rubble and vanished into the streets of Mos Eisley. There, he did odd jobs, all the while vowing revenge against Jabba the Hutt. Teenage Years Cecil was fifteen when the Clone Wars started but living out by himself on Tatooine, he hardly cared. His goal was to get revenge on Jabba the Hutt for murdering his parents. Soon, he had the opportunity. Infiltrating Jabba's palace, he confronted the Hutt and was nearly successful in killing him but Jabba's bodyguards foiled the assassination attempt and Cecil was cast into the dungeon to be devoured by a Krayt Dragon. He was nearly killed by the giant beast but his latent abilities with the Force saved him. Unconsciously using the Force, he managed to get away from the beast. With the help of one of his friends, he made it off the planet. Soon after, he heard about his great grandmother, who lived on the secluded world of Myrkr. He traveled to the planet, anxious to meet her, all the while trying to avoid bounty hunters. He had heard that she used to be a Jedi Knight and this was his motivation for visiting her. Once on the planet, he found his grandmother and she revealed that she once had belonged to the Jedi Order. She had married though and had children. Her husband had been a merchant and he was killed when pirates boarded his ship. This caused her to slide toward the Dark Side. Once she had, she was so ashamed that she left the order and sequestered herself here, never to take up the Force again. Grudgingly, she began teaching Cecil the Jedi philosophy since she couldn't teach him any outright skills on the planet. She also managed to get Cecil to grieve for his lost parents for the first time and release his hatred for Jabba the Hutt. She then gave him her old lightsaber. Jedi Training Shortly after this, Cecil traveled back to Corellia to purchase some supplies for his grandmother. While he was there, he was discovered by a member of the Jedi Order and taken to the Jedi Temple. Though he was far too old for training, Master Yoda and Master Windu decided that they could use him as a secret weapon in the coming war. There were rumors of the Sith being behind the Clone Wars and with first Darth Maul, then Count Dooku using Dark Side powers, they realized that they needed to train a Jedi who could repel the new Sith Lords. Cecil would be this Jedi. He learned the basics of the Force from Yoda and excelled in his studies. Yoda also gave him intense training in lightsaber styles resulting in Cecil learning about all the various forms of lightsaber combat including the dangerous Juyo form. After this, Yoda insisted that Cecil train with another Jedi Master - Master Chu'kal Lison. Master Lison was somewhat of a free spirit among the Jedi, listening to the Living Force and doing things his own way. His ideals clashed with many of the other Jedi but he was mostly thought of as a harmless old Jedi who had a few quirky ideas. In reality, Master Lison had mastered aspects of the Force that many Jedi would never have thought possible. Master Yoda knew of this and thought it would give Cecil an extra edge. Thus, Cecil was unofficially declared to be Master Lison's padawan learner. Cecil progressed beautifully in his training. But the reality of the Clone Wars was closing in on the Jedi. Too many were being slain in battle and there were not enough Jedi to lead the Clone Troopers against the Separatists. Thus, Cecil was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight and given command of a very small group of troopers based on a planet near the outer rim. Cecil was only eighteen years old at the time. Because of his youth, another young Jedi Knight - Justino - was assigned to assist him. During the battles that raged on the planet, Cecil and Justino proved to be a formidable team. However, the Separatists did not give up easily and Justino was slain during one of the battles. Cecil felt responsible for her death but managed to keep his focus on the goal. Soon, the Republic forces were victorious and Cecil returned to Coruscant to rest and recover. But there was no rest for the weary. Within days of Cecil returning to Coruscant, the Separatists attacked the capital and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was abducted. Cecil helped fight in the Battle of Coruscant. Weeks later, Cecil was still recovering from injuries suffered during his command and during the Battle of Coruscant at the Jedi Temple when Order 66 was given. Cecil was one of the Jedi to battle Anakin Skywalker during his rampage through the Jedi Temple. Unfortunately, even with his advanced study of lightsaber techniques, he was no match for the Chosen One. Anakin defeated him easily, tossing him off a balcony several hundred meters above the ground. Using a skill that Master Lison had taught him, Cecil managed to land safely. Hurt, confused and disappointed in himself, he barely escaped from the Clone Troopers with his life. During the escape, he met the astromech droid R2-D7. The two stowed away onboard a transport and ended up on Corellia. Imperial Times On Corellia, Cecil decided that he should give up his Jedi powers. He started a small shipping company that would ship anything, legal or otherwise and was modestly successful. While he hated the Empire for what they had done to the Jedi, he thought that there was nothing he could do. He had had a chance to battle the Dark Side when dueling with Anakin Skywalker but failed miserably. His training and powers were for naught. During one of his shipping missions, he made contact with a small group of pirates-turned-rebels. These rebels had captured a minor Imperial space platform and were using it as a home base for their activities. They invited him to join them and though he declined at first, he eventually signed up began fighting against the Empire. Still, he would not use the Force in his efforts. Eventually this band of rebels became more organized and Cecil moved up their ranks until he became their leader. By this point, the Rebellion against the Alliance was starting to form and Cecil's group eagerly wished to join them. However, due to their successes against the Empire, it was getting harder and harder to go unnoticed. About this time, Cecil went on a mission for the rebels with several others. The mission went badly and all of the group members were killed except for Cecil and one other. In order to keep him alive, Cecil was forced to use his connection with the Force. When they made it back alive and safe, Cecil decided that this was a sign that he should take up the ways of the Jedi again. He constructed his own lightsaber and began reviving his connection to the living Force. But the Empire wasn't far behind them. They were tracked down to the space platform and attacked. They were horribly outnumbered and so the group retreated, letting the Empire destroy the station that had been their home for years. They wandered the outer rim until they found an uninhabited planet. They settled on this planet naming it, against Cecil's wishes, Cecil's Moon. For a time, the people of Cecil's Moon were peaceful. The Empire had destroyed their home and they were in no mood to rejoin the fight only to have it happen again. The people began supporting the Alliance passively by providing food and water. Jedi Teachings During his time leading the rebels on the space platform, Cecil had met a girl whom he thought to have a strong connection with the Force. He decided to attempt to resurrect the ways of the Jedi and train her. This girl, named Marle Llibrik, was very strong with the Force. Soon after her studies began, Marle was sent on a mission for the Rebellion but captured by the Empire. Cecil spent the better part of a year tracking her down and when he finally freed her, she became infatuated with him. The two became very close. A little while after this, Cecil met another rebel who he found to be strong with the Force named Sto-Je Jopro. He began training Sto-Je along with Marle. A little more than a year later, the two both reached the level of Jedi Knight. Cecil was relieved it appeared that his two charges were both successful. The Overlords It was just after this time that the Rebel Alliance asked Cecil to help conduct negotiations with Araniza III, a planet interested in offering support to the Rebellion and located on the edge of known space. Cecil traveled to the planet with Marle and Sto-Je. Cecil was successful in this endeavor but during his effort, the president of the planet was assassinated. While working to find the killer, Cecil was lead into the Unknown Regions. Here he met two Jedi from the Old Republic, sent to investigate the Dark Side. They found Dark Side users but unfortunately, they were trapped in this part of space when their vessel was destroyed. Cecil learned some more about the Force from these two Jedi Masters. Unfortunately, he also ran across the Overlords while he was out here. Cecil confronted one of the lesser Overlords, known as Shaer. He was defeated, and nearly killed by Shaer but thanks to one of the Overlord's daughters, Kelyn, he was saved. Kelyn was presumed dead but it is unknown if she was actually killed. Thanks to help from Marle and Sto-Je though, Cecil was eventually victorious against Shaer. But Shaer was nothing compared to Gargolus. Gargolus - upset that Cecil defeated one of his fellow Overlords - attacked Cecil's Moon. Cecil was taken captive onboard Gargolus' ship but with Marle's help, managed to escape. Marle was then trapped with Gargolus as the ship broke up and the two managed to escape together. During their time together, Gargolus turned Marle over to the Dark Side of the Force but Cecil's Moon had dodged the first of what would be many bullets. Routine Space Patrols Cecil was on his way back from a reconnaissance mission near the edge of known space when his ship was attacked by an unknown assailant. Cecil managed to get his ship, the Obsession under control and made an emergency hyperspace jump. Once safe, he effected repairs on this ship but needed a few more parts to get home. He was close by two space stations but something told him to look out a little further. His eyes hit Midpoint station and it was as if the start chart jumped out and slapped him. He should go to the Midpoint station. Once he got there, he acquired the parts he needed. Shortly after that, he noticed several men rushing out with Imperial Stormtroopers following them. One of them, he recognized through the Force as a Jedi. Something told him to help them and so help he did. Cecil rushed the stormtroopers, igniting his green colored lightsaber and buying the strangers some time. There was precious little time for introductions but Cecil was introduced to Kuun Deasa, Rikard Biel, Traiger Poach, Jolturn Lettorn, and Litan Adats. They needed a safe port to hide out in and on a whim, Cecil offered Cecil's Moon. The group followed Cecil back through hyperspace onboard Rikard's Marauder Class Corvette the Slingshot. Once on Cecil's Moon, Cecil heard the entire story from the group. Jolturn was a Jedi apprentice who had tried to go up against Darth Vader and failed miserably. Kuun Deasa was an old Jedi Master that Cecil felt an instant rapport with. Rikard Biel was a pirate and Traiger Poach was current working as his co-pilot. The problem was Rikard's former co-pilot, Lareen, had not made contact. They were on their way to try and find out what had happened when they got mixed up with Jolturn and Deasa and thus had the Empire after them. During the fracas, they had discovered that a man named Corran Nivv had kidnapped Lareen. Cecil suggested they attack Nivv from three points; Rikard's Corvette, and two of Cecil's old fighters, a Y-Wing and a Z-95 Headhunter. They fought Nivv on Bespin in Cloud City. During the battle, Cecil fought Nivv, lightsaber to lightsaber, surprised that Nivv was a practiced Jedi. Cecil beat Nivv but spared his life, urging him to turn away from the Dark Side. Cecil's words made some impact and later, Nivv returned to the group with Lareen as a Light Side follower. A few months later, the group on Cecil's Moon was discovered by the Empire. In order to prevent the Empire from razing the planet, the group boarded some transports, lead by the Eidolon and left the planet along with Cecil's colonists. The group landed on an unidentified planet that they named Eden. Shortly after landing, Kuun Deasa re-joined the group, this time with someone who would become Cecil's best friend: Cameo Naton. Their meeting was interrupted by the arrival of the notorious bounty hunter Cadden Blackthorne. Thanks to the combined effort of Cecil, Cameo, Kuun, Jolturn and the rest, they repulsed this bounty hunter who knew when he was outnumbered. During the next year or so, the group traveled the unknown regions, looking for a new home for Cecil's colonists who were getting very anxious to get their feet back on soil. Finally after much searching, the group made a deal with Thrawn, an Imperial Grand Admiral. Because of a service they did for him, he would make sure that the Empire would leave Cecil's Moon alone - as far as he was concerned. Now the only problem was to keep the planet off of the star charts. Garrett G. Granth the IV and Saba J'onoats developed a virus that would delete Cecil's Moon from any chart it discovered. Cecil's people returned to the planet, happy to be home. Unfortunately, that would not last. Gargolus returned and brought with him, Marle Llibrik. The former student of Cecil's was being mentally manipulated by Gargolus and Cecil and Cameo faced both her and Gargolus in battle. Gargolus handily defeated them but thanks to Pim Antillies' last minute intervention, they managed to get away, Marle in tow. Because of Gargolus' mental control over her, when he cut it off, Marle was reduced to a vegetable state. Cecil and Cameo searched for an answer on the old Jedi planet of Ossus. They found what they believed to be an answer in an old Holocron that Cecil suspected was created by a Dark Jedi. However, using these skills, they restored Marle to full health. During this, Cameo fell in love with Marle though the feelings were not immediately reciprocated. Soon they met another challenge. Venix Kast, an old adversary of Litan's as well as his mother-in-law, came and tempted Cecil with something he had not had in his entire life - companionship. Cecil was a human after all and was very lonely. He accepted her offer and began commanding the Warhammer, a gravity-generating super-weapon that had been based off of designs and theories of Garrett's. Cecil skirted closer to the Dark Side than he ever had but managed to evade its grasp and thanks to the love of his friends, Cecil was redeemed. Shortly thereafter, Venix - surviving by using the Force to keep her consciousness alive - found the mind of a Jedi Knight to be accepting. This Jedi Knight was Kelsey Sabin, who had managed to evade the purges. Cecil again tangled with Venix but thanks to Kelsey retaining her identity, the two managed to repulse Venix. Venix left another woman brain dead in her attempt to escape but Kelsey was able to inhabit the body. Cecil and Kelsey, who had bonded tremendously during the battle, fell deeply in love and shortly after Cameo married Marle, Kuun Deasa married Cecil and Kelsey. Soon after this, a girl named Val showed up on Cecil's moon. This woman had been possessed by Venix but Venix had been weakened sufficiently enough that she had been unable to dominate the mind enough to regain control. As a result, this girl followed the Light Side. Vengeance A few years later, Cecil was blessed by the birth of a child. Terra Tellyn was born to him and Kelsey and was thought to be very powerful in the Force. Cecil was thrilled to be a father. Shortly after this, Val - the girl who had been possessed by Venix - started feeling strange. Venix was regaining strength and was starting to take over Val's mind. Cecil confronted Val and during the battle, Cecil used a Dark Side technique he had learned from the same Holocron that he had used to save Marle's mind. Using this technique, Cecil absorbed Venix's and Val's life energy, gaining their power but also getting some of their memories along with it. This disturbed Cecil greatly but Venix finally appeared defeated. Around this time, Sto-Je - who had been captured by Gargolus and presumed dead - returned, surprising all of them. However, he had another surprise for them - he had brought Marle back with him. Cecil was left to wonder if the Marle that Cameo had married was the real one or the one that Sto-Je had brought back was. Gargolus answered this question for them. He was hell-bent on destroying Cecil. He moved his fleets into position to attack Cecil's Moon and brought with him, the real Marle. Apparently the real Marle was still following the Dark Side, willingly. There was no mental manipulation here. Thanks to the combined effort of Cecil, Cameo, Kelsey, the two Light Side Marle clones, and several other Jedi, they managed to defeat and finally kill the great Overlord Gargolus. However, the real Marle managed to escape and she vowed revenge. A rare quiet moment After this, Cecil met a girl who had been trapped on Cecil's Moon during the battle with Gargolus. Her name was Karina and she was a Force sensitive woman who had been trained by a Jedi Master who had fled from the purges. Her master was eventually hunted down and she abandoned her training. Cecil convinced her to stay and took her as his Padawan learner. Current Currently, Cecil had traveled to Midpoint and further on to Corellia. He is part of the new Jedi Council that is headed by his good friend Cameo Naton and he is going after Gait, who had returned to the galaxy. Skills Cecil was trained by Jedi Masters Yoda, Mace Windu and Chu'kal Lison. His training focused on one thing - defeating Dark Side users and Sith. Thus, his skills center on saber combat and Force energy absorption. Surprisingly his energy absorption skills in general are fairly weak unless facing Dark Side energy. He knows techniques from all forms of lightsaber combat but he specializes in two styles: Makashi and Djem So. However, he is known to employ techniques from all styles, especially Soresu while he waits for his opponent to beat himself. He is also very adept at detecting the Dark Side. Because of this specialty, Cecil's other skills in the Force are somewhat limited. He can sense promptings by the Force and can communicate mentally with a select few individuals that he is close to - especially his wife. He has some talent for telekinesis but it also very immature. He also tends to miss things that other Jedi would instantly pick up. Cecil is very aware of these shortcomings and is ashamed by them. Cecil is also a very good mechanic, stemming from his days working on ships and vaporators on Tatooine. He inherited some of this skill from his father. Category:Jedi OrderCategory:Jedi CouncilCategory:Jedi Order Characters